


EM Plenti Collection

by malexandria



Series: EM Plenti Collection [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Clexa Week 2018, F/F, F/M, High School, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malexandria/pseuds/malexandria
Summary: As many of you know that I have an irrational, ok a very rational hatred of Skaicrew and I’ve commented on numerous stories where I wish the author wouldn’t let them get away with their BS. Well, here’s a weird collection of one shots and story starters where various people call out Skaicrew and they get what I think they deserve.So, if you like Arkers, this probably won’t be the collection for you. I love Clexa so in some of these Clexa will be end game, in most I don’t know.I’m starting to think Clarke should be alone her relationship with Bellamy is abusive and in a lot of ficts I think she uses Lexa and Lexa acts like a whipped doormat for Clarke. So in most of these Oneshots, while Lexa loves Clarke, she’s not going to take Clarke’s crap.





	1. Give Peace a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my collection of drabbles, one shots and story starters. It’s been a long while since I’ve written fanfiction. I’ve written fanfiction for other fandoms including Ever After, The X-Files, The Fosters, Roswell and even Camp Rock. I’ve been thinking about taking my two novel length stories for Ever After and changing the character names and turning them into The 100 Stories. If you haven’t read them as Ever After stories, they’d be new to you.  
> 
> Haven’t decided who would be who yet leaning towards Lexa being Danielle – it’d be nice to see Lexa as the optimistic peasant for a change and Clarke Prince Henry. Of course, Raven would be Leonardo, Nia – Rodmilla, Anya or Monty – Gustaf, Octavia would be Marguerite. These stories are about 100,000 words and were completed 12 yrs ago.
> 
> Anyhoo, many of you know that I have an irrational, ok a very rational hatred of Skaicrew and I’ve commented on numerous stories where I wish the author wouldn’t let them get away with their BS. Well, here’s a weird collection of one shots and story starters where various people call out Skaicrew and they get what I think they deserve. So, if you like Arkers, this probably won’t be the collection for you. I love Clexa so in some of these Clexa will be end game, in most I don’t know. 
> 
> I’m starting to think Clarke should be alone her relationship with Bellamy is abusive and in a lot of ficts I think she uses Lexa and Lexa acts like a whipped doormat for Clarke. So in most of these Oneshots, while Lexa loves Clarke, she’s not going to take Clarke’s hypocriticalcrap.
> 
> If the writing of this goes well, I may do a novel length time travel story, I started planning it, but I’m just not convinced I’ll be good at writing The 100 fanfiction. Before we start dialogue has never been my strong point and I wouldn’t be good at writing smut. So, none of my stories contain smut. If I include it, it’ll be implied or I’ll use “smut” tags and you can imagine it in your own head.

Give Peace a Chance

Clarke was desperate, she’d never known this level of fear before. How did she get herself into this mess, oh yeah her mother sent her to the ground to die and now here she was plummeting without a parachute? She may be from space but it doesn’t mean she likes heights. She knew the blonde grounder hated her, but she thought that maybe by saving her they both could escape the mountain, instead the woman literally kicked her over the ledge to certain death. Her only thought as she was falling was that she didn’t get a chance to punch Finn in the face for lying about having a girlfriend like she really wanted to. That’s a weird thing to think right as you are about to die.

The water was freezing as she crashed into it. She felt like her legs were going to break and she was physically drowning as she flailed her arms around, “I can’t swim!” Before sinking back down to the bottom. It figures this how she dies. She felt herself being pulled up.

“How do you not know how to swim?” The older blonde woman asked.

“They don’t have a pool or lake in space, you know. Where would I learn how to swim?” Clarke asked sarcastically.

“We don’t have time for your silly sky crew ways we need to get to the commander.”

“The commander? No, Anya, we need to go to my people, they can help us take the mountain,” Clarke said.

“What makes you think you can take the mountain?” Anya scoffed.

“We have Tech that can help. We’re more advanced, my people will help. We need each other,” Clarke pleaded. More than that though, she just really wanted to get back to familiar surroundings and to see if her mother made it to the ground.

Anya scoffed, “You place too much faith in your tek. You think your old, broken tek can help us? We’ve been here for a hundred years sky girl and know how to fight. If it was possible to take the mountain, we would have done it years ago.”

“And yet the mountain stands,” Clarke said while Anya was dragging her along.

“Bringing you to the commander is the only way I can save myself after you slaughtered my warriors, you are my prize and will suffer the consequences.” 

That’s when they heard gun shots, “Be quiet,” Anya said as they hid in the trees. She was shocked when two of the mountain men was heading straight for them. They were holding a device that was making a beeping sound.

“It’s a tracking device,” Clarke said in desperation.

“Quiet! I know what it is. They must have planted one on both of us,” Anya said.

“How do you know what a tracking device is?” Clarke asked, shocked that grounders would know what the machine was.

“I said be quiet.” Anya untied Clarke and waited until the perfect moment. She jumped out of the trees and ran at full speed and before the two mountain men even knew what was happening, she did a baseball slide into the first guy, kicking his legs from under him, he was knocked out when his head hit the ground hard. The other guard was so shocked that he didn’t have time to react when Anya sprung off the ground and hit him with a scissor kick to the face. Clarke was stunned at how graceful, beautiful and fluid the blonde grounder’s movements were. 

“Close your mouth sky girl,” she said as she took a broken tree branch and stabbed it into each of the unconscious mountain men bodies. Clarke’s mouth fell open again at the brutality and cold efficiency of the action.

“You didn’t have to kill them,” Clarke said looking away. She couldn’t fathom anyone being so savage, yet graceful and beautiful.

Anya, grabbed Clarke’s collar and whispered in a deadly tone of voice, “Look at them! This is war, these people aren’t innocent little lambs. They are killing your people! They have killed thousands of mine! I will lose no sleep over protecting my people. Neither should you. You fought well at your ship I respect that.”

Clarke mustered her courage and managed to throw Anya’s hands off of her and stood toe to toe with Anya, “That’s why we have to go to my people, they CAN help.”

Anya, scoffed, “That may be, but will they? I doubt it. Considering how arrogant and destructive you children behaved why should I trust your people? The only reason you are alive now and not dead is because you saved me, when you didn’t have to and I owe you for that. But don’t think you are forgiven for starting this war! You only have this one chance to make it right.”

Clarke was angry now, “We didn’t start this! You are the ones who attacked first!”

“Quiet! We need to find these trackers, before the rest of them come.” Anya picked up the device the dead mountain man dropped, it was broken, but much to Clarke’s shock, the grounder, somehow managed to get the back open and fiddle with the wires enough to get the device to work. She smiled to herself and patted herself on the back. In that moment, the Grounder reminded her of Raven. She stared in shock.

Anya saw Clarke’s expression and scoffed, “contrary to what you may think we’re not stupid, nor savages, you’ve only seen a small fraction of my people. Just because we don’t use the same tech and weapons that destroyed the world, doesn’t mean we’re ignorant of it.”

Clark thought it made sense, why would people use technology if it destroyed everything the first time? At some point people would learn and if that type of event didn’t scare you away from weapons of mass destruction nothing will. 

“Fine. But we still need this alliance Anya. We have a common enemy, we can’t just keep killing each other,” Clarke said.

Anya scoffed, "tell your people that. You just mentioned the boy who got speared and used that as an excuse for everything else you did. Even after you burned down our forest, tried to partner with our enemies and burned down two of our villages and killed innocent people with your flares, we still tried to make peace with you. What was our reward for that?

“We didn’t know there were villages and our people thought you were going to attack us. I didn’t order them to shoot.”

Anya was just angry now, “You have a LOT of excuses for your actions. How many times are you going to use ‘you didn’t know’ as your go to explanation. Does your not knowing bring back all the people you killed. Does it bring back my second Trish? Does it bring back the people your flares burned alive? Does ‘you not knowing’ bring back the two villages you burned to the ground?”

Clarke felt her defiance ebb a bit, and took one last stab, “An eye for an eye leaves everyone blind. We need this truce to get our people back.”

“You are right skygirl, I owe you for getting me out of that wretched place and I’ll talk to the commander, but that’s all I’ll promise. Any truce will have to be made between you two and I’ll follow her command even if that means wiping out your people or working with you.” Anya replied.

Clarke smiled, “Thank you. I will do everything in my power to ensure my people don’t screw this up.”

“We shall see, skygirl.” Anya said.

As they continued to walk they came across a little village and heard shouting. Anya and Clarke looked at each other. “I know that voice.” Clarke said as she took off for a run towards the village, Anya held her back, “we don’t know what’s happening let’s approach this slowly. Anya cut Clarke’s bonds as they quietly approached the village. She was horrified by what she saw.

Finn and Murphy were in the Village. Clarke watched in horror as her former lover was herding people into a kennel like they were animals and Murphy was trying to reason with him. What kind of twisted world is this when Murphy is the one trying to do the right thing? She looked at Anya, who had murder in her eyes. “Please Anya, this isn’t my people. Let me go down there and try to reason with him. He’s a good guy.”

Anya gave Clarke a look of pure loathing, if looks could kill she would be in the ground by now. Clarke stood up and headed down there, before Anya grabbed her arm, “If he does anything to my people there will be no truce. Mountain or not. We’ve put up with them killing our people for a 100 years. We will get them eventually but right now YOUR people are the immediate threat and will not allow you and your people to continue killing ours. Unlike the mountain we can get to you. Do we understand each other?”

Clarke nodded her head. She was finally coming to terms with how badly her decisions and her people’s actions have been. No wonder they hate us, every time they’ve put their hand out to us in peace their people have died as a result. She thought as she walked down.

“Finn,” she screamed just as a young grounder tried to attack him, it was pandemonium after that, Murphy tried using the distraction to tackle him to the ground but was too late, a bullet hit an old woman and killed her instantly, while another bullet hit Clarke in the leg and she went down. When she looked up she saw a knife sticking out of Finn’s head and his eyes wide open, lifeless.

Clarke crumpled to the ground, while Anya looked at Finn with disdain.

Anya looked at Clarke and Murphy. Take your dead back to your people, there will be no further talk of peace today. Prepare for war.


	2. Two Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another story in the Em Pleni Collection. This one is a modern day story. Lexa is 31 years old in this and Clarke is 30. They are childhood sweethearts until a tragedy breaks them apart and Lexa's life as well as her heart is destroyed. Now 14 years after HS and the breakup, why is Lexa back? This is kind of angsty, no happy ending here.

Two Graves

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I do Raven. Don’t you think after all of these years that I deserve closure, you know what they did to me and my family,” Lexa said.

Raven looked sadly at her best friend. They’ve been through so much together. She watched Lexa go from a shy 5-year-old little girl to becoming an awkward tweener to a happy teenager to having her entire world destroyed in mere seconds. Raven saw her friend overcome depression and severe drug addiction to becoming the strong, beautiful woman she is today and she was immensely proud of her. She didn’t want to see her open Pandora’s box and risk her sobriety, career, just to do this.

“You finally got them. But you don’t need to be the one with the hammer and nails for their coffin. It’s going to destroy you to do this. You’ve had the answers you spent years seeking a month ago, you didn’t have to wait until today of all days to do this. This is nothing but pure revenge and you know it,” Raven said.

Lexa shrugged her shoulder, “Sometimes there’s no distinction between revenge and justice. There are times when the two align perfectly. Who am I to deny this rare occurrence?” Lexa said as she put on her expensive leather jacket, sunglasses and prepared to leave the diner they were in. While waiting for the waitress to come back with the check, Raven continued to try and convince her friend not to go.

“You can have Murphy do this. You know John will do anything for you.” Lexa and Raven met Murphy when they were in College and became fast friends. He and Lexa had the same goals and were on the same career path, while Lexa went on a different track they still ended up working together on several occasions. He was a lot of help in helping her get to this point. He was able to fly under the radar because everyone underestimates him and assumes he has no principles. But Lexa and Raven knew better.

While he didn’t know all the details of what happened during Lexa and Raven’s childhood, especially their Jnr/Senior year of HS he knew it was bad. He wanted to help her get back at the people that destroyed her life. The great thing about Murphy is that he’s not the type to pry and knows when to back off, but he’s also fiercely loyal to his friends and there’s no telling what he’ll do if he confronted the people who hurt her.

“No, I’m taking Finn. He doesn’t have anything to with this and will keep a level head. This is something I need to do for myself. All of them are going down today and it couldn’t happen to a nicer bunch. As for the collateral damage? She brought it on herself.”

“But, Lexa, Clarke and Lincoln have nothing to do this. Have you given any thought to how this is going to destroy their lives?”

Lexa, scoffed. “You mean like they cared about me when I needed them the most? My own brother and girlfriend sided with the Blakes, people they knew for less than 3 months over you and me, people they’ve known all their lives? The two people I loved the most in the world, who cut me out of their lives and haven’t talked to in 15 years? You think I should feel sorry for them?”

“I’m calling Anya and Costia, we’ll be here tonight when you realize how hallow your victory will be. Remember the famous quote – when seeking revenge, you must first dig two graves,” said Raven. Lexa scoffed as she left money to pay her tab and headed out of the diner towards her Tesla.

Lexa just sighed. Was she really doing the right thing here? She thought as she rolled up to the grand cathedral. 

She could have done this a month ago and not turned it into a public spectacle, her excuse that she wanted to make sure everything was airtight and they couldn’t slither out of her trap rung hollow, even to her. This was just to prove her former “family” and “friends” were always wrong about her and to show them that in the end she was better. She’d be lying if she said she didn’t take a little perverse pleasure in what she was about to do. Her memory went back to the past…

Flashback

“Hey honey, how’s my favorite daughter?” Jake asked kissing Lexa on the cheek. Clarke slapped her father on the back of the head, “What about me? I knew she was always your favorite.”

“What can I say number 2, she’s a lot nicer than you are and it doesn’t hurt that she likes football and makes some mean hot wings and homemade cherry pie,” he said while his arm was wrapped around Lexa’s waist and he kissed the top her head. Lexa truly loved this man, he was like a second father to her. 

She wished Clarke’s mom felt the same way, but no matter how hard she tried she could never get the woman to like her. Sure, she pretended when Clarke and Jake were in the room but in private she made it perfectly clear she didn’t approve of her daughter’s gay lifestyle and thought Lexa was beneath her. Whenever Lexa tried to bring this up to Clarke she refused to believe it and after a while Lexa just let it slide because it wasn’t worth fighting about.

“My girlfriend hates football, she’s just trying to kiss up to you,” she said as she grabbed Lexa away from her dad.

“You wound me Clarke. She’s been coming over for 10 yrs to watch football, of course she likes football, don’t you A Number 1?” Jake asked Lexa.

Lexa just laughed, “Well, Dad, truth be told, I loathe the Arcadia Raptors, I’m a Polis Skins fan.”

Clarke just laughed. While things with Clarke were a little strained due to the Blakes moving in in last year, Clarke was still the love of her life. She was just going through growing pains and still trying to discover who she wanted to be. While Lexa will always be a nerd, thanks to Octavia Blake, Clarke started to become obsessed with being popular and while she knew Clarke still loved her, it sometime hurt her when Clarke sometimes ignored at school to hang around Octavia and her brother. 

But times like these she saw her Clarke, the real Clarke, not the fake one she’s been pretending to be at school the last few years. Raven called Clarke out a few times and now they really aren’t friends anymore, but Raven loves Jake too much to completely break things off with Clarke. It would hurt Jake to know what Clarke was becoming. She was becoming more and more selfish and like Abby every day.

“Honey, here’s your bag, fly safe,” She handed Jake a cup of coffee and gave Lexa her customary Orange Juice. She turned to Lexa with a fake smile that only she could see, “thank you so much for doing this Lexa. I would do it myself, but I have to be in the ER in a few hours, and you know Clarke has her party at the Blakes.”

Lexa, took a sip of her juice, “No worries, Abby, I’m happy to drive ‘Daddy 2 Times’ to the airport.” She was a little upset, she didn’t know anything about a party at the Blake’s. She thought Clarke was coming with her and they were going to hang out afterwards. She gave Clarke a look of disappointment and annoyance. Clarke just shook her head and mouthed not right now.

She thought something was off, but everything went to hell after that. Her car lost control and Jake died as a result. She was eventually accused of being intoxicated and falling asleep at the wheel. She was brought up on charges of vehicle manslaughter and her family went broke trying to defend her. Abby used all her resources and connections to prosecute her, eventually she was able to cut a deal and got 4 years’ probation and no jail time. She became a pariah at school and Clarke became her biggest tormentor. She eventually had to drop out and get her GED. 

Raven was her rock and she always thought something was fishy because she and everyone else knew 1 thing for sure about Lexa Woods – she didn’t drink – at all and if anyone should have known that it was definitely Clarke. There was no way she was drunk. No one would believe Raven and thanks to Clarke and Octavia she became an outcast at school as well. 

Lexa’s life fell apart, she lost her brother to Octavia, her surrogate dad, her reputation and the love of her life. She wasn’t even allowed to attend Jake’s funeral.

Flashback End

She saw all the news people standing outside the church and the fancy cars, there were people lining the streets everywhere. Because of course this was the event of the decade. Playboy Senator Bellamy Blake finally marrying his childhood sweetheart. Was big news. A fairytale romance brought to life and at the center of it was her one-time best friend, the woman who meant everything to her, the woman she would have given her life for. The woman she DID give her life for Clarke. The newlywed walking out of church just happy as can be. 

“Are you ready to do this?” Finn said as his car rolled up next to hers. Lexa nodded and pulled her gun and badge out of the car. As Clarke stood facing the Church, she threw her bouquet at the crowd and Lexa caught it. Oh, the irony she thought. Clarke was shocked when she turned around and saw who caught it. Octavia and Abby were shocked. They both stormed up to Lexa and Octavia screamed at her “What the hell are you doing here, you loser?” Octavia tried to punch her, but Lexa was faster and easily dodged it and knocked her on her ass. She turned and saw Abby Griffin, coming towards her.

She reached into her coat and pulled out her Glock 9 and held it directly at Abby’s head. Abby was shocked and had no idea what was going on, she never bothered to keep up with the little bitch who tried to steal her family away from her and brought unnaturalness to her life. The little girl who was a pest that she couldn’t get rid of, until the Blake’s moved in and proved to be the answer to all her troubles.

Lexa held her gun in her left hand and badge in another screamed “FBI! Nobody move!”

Clarke screamed at Lexa, “What the hell are you doing?” 

Clarke secretly kept tabs on her former best friend and knew that she managed to build a life for herself after spending her remaining teens being hooked on drugs and alcohol. She's now married to super model Costia, inherited a fortune from her Uncle and became a top FBI agent. She desperately wanted to reach out to her former lover but she felt guilty for the way she acted in High School and could never bring herself to make the call. There was so much pressure on her to be perfect and hang out with the right people and sadly Lexa and Raven didn’t fit into that definition. There was nothing she could say to make what she did ok.

Once her father died it became easier for her to cut ties with Lexa and Raven. She found herself completely under her mother’s thumb. She knew there was no way Lexa was drunk and that the car accident was just that an accident. But she was too angry at Lexa, her mother, Raven, and hanging out with the Blakes was easy because they were new to the neighborhood and there was no history between them or judgement there. It was easier to pretend with them.

“Shut up Clarke and step aside or we'll arrest you too. Abby Griffin, Bellamy Blake and Octavia Blake you are under arrest!” Lexa, said. All the media and the huge crowd were floored at what was going on. Abby Griffin was one of the top surgeons in the country and beloved by all, while Senator Blake was going to be the next Governor and Octavia, along with Clarke were the ultimate socialites.

Clarke was shocked at the long list of charges being rattled off. She can’t believe her mother did all of that, and that Lexa the girl she loved was the one arresting her family and friends. Then she heard the last charge and that’s when her entire world ended and she crumpled to the floor…

“…..And the murder of Jake Griffin…..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doh! Let me duck and hide…. Shiny nickel if you guessed this ending and a dime if you give me a theory on what happened and how they killed Jake. I was trying my best to leave the "punch line" to the very end but then I kept wanting to give away the clues earlier. For the record Lexa is FBI, Finn and Murphy are with the local police but she sometimes calls on them to help with her cases.

**Author's Note:**

> So this first one went off the rails quick! It was originally going to have a time travel ending, but then halfway through writing it I thought of so many different alternatives and somehow it veered off into this direction.


End file.
